


Make-belief or: The Fruits of Diplomacy

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Genderplay, Kink Exploration, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: September 1979. The one where Sirius dresses like a muggle schoolgirl and the wolf is easily tricked.





	Make-belief or: The Fruits of Diplomacy

Remus’s hands travelled over the skirt Sirius was wearing. It was short, barely long enough to cover his arse, and it was a bit like a childhood fantasy for Remus to get to stroke his hands over a shapely behind in a short skirt like this, to get to put his hands underneath the skirt and feel the warm arse cheeks beneath. A fantasy for Remus it might be, but of course Sirius had mainly dressed up for the wolf. 

“I think you should help me loosen up today,” Sirius said quietly in his ear. Remus squeezed his bum hard, pressed his fingers into the firm, plentiful flesh. “We’ll get out some dildos, one small and one bigger. You’ll lube them up for me and fuck me open. Prepare me for the real thing.” 

Remus grunted his approval and let Sirius help him undress. It was the day before the full moon, and he had barely gotten himself out of bed today and was still wearing his pyjamas. The only reason he had forced himself to rise at all was the knowledge that he’d get to have Sirius today, he and the wolf would get to use Sirius as much as they liked today. It was a mutually beneficial agreement, or at least it seemed as if Sirius enjoyed the way his split-personality lover used him for debasing sexual gratification a couple of days per month. Remus would feel guilty about it once the wolf left him in peace, but today was very much not that day. Today he got to fuck Sirius full of his come and the werewolf within got to pretend that it had successfully mated. It was every bit of fucked up, and Remus would never have thought Sirius would be into it. He had gone beyond by embracing it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Remus kissed his lips, got the weird artificial taste of lipstick on his tongue. Sirius took great enjoyment in dressing up, which wasn’t something Remus would ever have thought to ask him for. It had been Sirius’s idea and his good ideas kept on coming. Today’s plaid skirt, knee high socks and white shirt tied up to bare his stomach were all kinds of wrong, to Remus’s mind, but he thought the wolf very much appreciated the easy access to Sirius’s behind. He growled low in his throat when Sirius sucked on his neck. Remus found himself taking Sirius by the hair to force him to expose his neck, changing their positions around. Remus bit him on the smooth white expanse, bit a bright red mark onto his lover’s throat. One of many, as he had already begun to mark Sirius last night. You could never have too many love bites, though, or at least Sirius’s neck could never have too many signed Remus. His skin was made for them, anyway.

The wolf licked the new bruise, scarlet on the fine alabaster skin, eyes keen as they counted the others that littered mainly the back of Sirius’s neck. All his. He wanted some on Sirius’s shoulders, too, he decided, and he ripped the shirt open. Sirius laughed at him, which only made Remus bite down extra hard. 

They stumbled into bed, Remus naked and Sirius in his too-short skirt and with his shirt ripped open in front. They were that close to the full moon that Remus’s joints ached and his head felt heavy with impending doom. He would have tried to sleep through the day, but because the wolf was being coaxed to the surface, there was a sort of manic need spurring Remus on, and his body was ruled by two very different masters. His libido was on overdrive, which was saying something as Remus and Sirius shagged every day anyway. 

“Let’s make this nice and wet for me,” Sirius said with a sultry and slightly humorous flutter of his mascara-heavy eyelashes. He was on his back and he had a small, pink dildo in hand. He was fisting it, pretending at wanking it off, and Remus felt an indescribable spike in feeling overwhelm him. He growled with anger and snatched it out of Sirius’s hands, realizing as Sirius begun to laugh that it was jealousy he felt. The wolf was jealous of a completely inanimate dildo. It wasn’t even one that vibrated.

Remus got very red in the face and busied himself with looking for lube instead. His movements were an odd mix of sluggish and energetic. He crawled back to Sirius’s body. Sirius had spread his legs and was toying with his pierced nipple and simultaneously sucking on a finger, pretending he was giving a blowjob. His skirt had ridden up, probably because he had gotten hard, and Remus could admire all of his shaved thighs. He got in between Sirius’s legs, the same jealous entity in him took Sirius’s finger out of his mouth and pushed his arm behind his head. He put his own index finger into Sirius’s mouth, watched his eyes intently a Sirius sucked on him. Diamond grey with purple on his eyelids, long elegant lashes.

“You look good like this,” Remus told him quietly, surprising them both by finding his voice. He was usually the non-verbal one when they fucked, even when he wasn’t hampered by the wolf. Sirius licked over the finger with his shiny pink tongue and his eyes were sexy and teasing and held no shame as they met Remus’s eyes. “Your mouth was made to suck my dick,” Remus informed him calmly. Sirius moaned in apparent agreement, then sucked some more.

Remus pulled up the skirt a bit, wrapping Sirius’s erection and balls into the fabric but leaving his arsehole on display. The wolf didn’t seem to mind that Sirius had male genitalia, in fact Remus had a sneaking suspicion that the wolf was a bit of a moron. It just wanted a warm hole to deposit its seed in, and for afters it enjoyed stimulating Sirius’s nipples as if it thought that would help him produce milk. It would truly have been funny if Remus hadn’t been stuck with the wolf’s very real feelings, the very real need to mate. 

He took his finger out of Sirius’s mouth and Sirius groaned at the loss like the slut he was. He did not need to act that part; it was all real. Remus told him as much while he stroked his tight pink hole with the spit-slick finger. It spasmed and Remus could see Sirius’s cock jump underneath the fabric. He had to calm himself down, or rather calm the wolf down. The wolf would very much like to stick its cock in raw and come immediately, but fortunately Remus did have some control over this. Sirius wasn’t much for penetration and they usually restricted this to once a month. Sirius was ridiculously tight; Remus had never seen him truly loose the way Remus got after being fucked. The small dildo in Remus’s hand would likely have gone into his hole with just a quick covering of spit, but for Sirius the same thing would take lots of lube and gradual coaxing. 

“Look at the difference in size,” Sirius said, voice sultry and eyes between Remus’s legs and the dildo Reus was holding. The wolf preened and under its influence Remus felt almost proud of his penis. It was impractically large, but Sirius did like talking about how perfect it was, and the wolf was certainly susceptible to flattery. Remus slicked up the dildo, holding it next to his engorged cock to really hammer down what they were working up to. When the dildo was in his hands he didn’t feel overly jealous of it, it was a means to an end now rather than competition. He looked at Sirius’s hole and bit his lip, feeling the sudden urge to taste it. Sirius loved rimming him, but he had never returned the favour, had never been asked to. Now he bent low over Sirius, kissing one of his smooth, muscular white thighs. Sirius’s body was truly a work of art, like a Greek statue come to life. The wolf sucked a mark into the much-too-perfect flesh and Sirius squirmed with how roughly his sensitive skin was treated. As usual he made no attempt to stop Remus.

Remus watched the angry mark contentedly for a couple of seconds, then he nosed his way further in, letting the wolf lead him. The wolf breathed in, heartbeat elevated, and he could sense how tense Sirius was. They were not going to hurt him, though, just check what it was like. Remus spread Sirius’s legs even wider, and Sirius moaned in sudden understanding, even before Remus got all the way in. Sirius was completely shaved today, his skin so very silky and tender and exposed. Creamy but with a sudden blush of rose around the clenched shut opening. Remus kissed the little inverted rosebud, somehow reminded of Sirius’s nipples. It was unyielding and tasted just like any other bit of Sirius’s skin. Warm and clean and soothingly familiar. The wolf was curiously still, letting Remus have complete control of this now that Sirius’s thigh had been marked as theirs. Sirius breathed heavily and, for once, seemed to have nothing to say. Remus couldn’t tell if he was scared or aroused; it wasn’t advisable to let a wild animal in like this, but then Sirius thrived on danger, so it was likely a mix of the two. When Remus backed out, moved to the other thigh to mark it, he saw that Sirius had put his hand underneath his skirt and was pulling off. He smiled as their eyes met, his eyes were all love. Remus smiled back, but then the wolf overwhelmed him, and he had to bite that gorgeous thigh, needed to show whom it belonged to. 

Remus had to slick some more lube on the dildo, and then he moved back in, making themselves comfortable. It was just as difficult as it always was, but Sirius made encouraging noises for him that helped. Remus tried to be careful a he pushed the blunt, slick head into the unrelenting tightness, and the wolf was back on the surface, interested as it was in penetrating Remus’s lover. There was a broken noise from Sirius’s throat and then his hole was breached, and Remus had to use force on himself to prevent to push further immediately. He tried to twist the dildo, tried to make Sirius relax. There was a pained noise and Remus let it go, leant the dildo on the mattress, the tip of it lodged firmly inside Sirius. Remus kissed his thigh, took his time superfluously marking Sirius and occasionally pushing a little on the dildo.

“More lube,” Sirius requested after a bit, and Remus scrambled eagerly and guiltily to comply. He removed the dildo and squirted lube over it, then pushed it back against Sirius. It went in with a loud squelch and Sirius groaned, but not in a completely bad way. Remus fucked it in and out, slow and gentle, and had to squeeze his own cock hard to prevent himself from coming. He could go several rounds, but he thought that the amount of come that seemed to have currently gathered in his balls would be best put to use inside of Sirius. The wolf very much agreed. 

He swapped dildos. The second one was not that much larger, but it was almost as difficult to get in as the first one. Sirius’s whole groin was slick with lube now, Remus in his lack of expertise had gone overboard with it, but it was better this way. Sirius had zoned out, he was playing with his nipples, exposed through his ripped shirt, and his eyes were closed. He was frowning in what looked like concentration and he was breathing shallowly and quite loudly. He hadn’t moaned for a long time now, leading Remus to conclude that those had been fake in the first place. He didn’t look as if he was in pain, but he did seem uncomfortable. Remus would no doubt feel guilty as all hell after the moon when he remembered this, but then Sirius did this because he loved Remus, because he wanted to make the full moon easier for Remus. 

Remus let go of the dildo and looked attentively at his work. The end of the dildo poked out of Sirius’s hole. It was wet and slimy, and the skin had reddened all around. Sirius’s thighs were littered with bitemarks, the wolf had done a very thorough job. It was a dramatic look since Sirius’s skin was so fair and unblemished and currently even free of body hair. 

“I want your big cock now, please Remus,” Sirius said, voice low and sexy. His eyes were open and gleamed with arousal now, and Remus didn’t think it was completely fake. The wolf growled low in Remus’s throat and Sirius smirked at him.

“Going to stuff me full?” Sirius asked, body arching as Remus pulled the dildo out of him. “Bet you are. You’re so big, you’re going to ruin me for all other cocks.” There was an angry noise, and this time Remus thought it was all him. Sirius should not be talking about other cocks.

“I’m so small and tight, you’re going to split me wide open. I’m going to feel how big you are for days after, my soft insides are going to be left shaped exactly for your prick. You’re going to wreck my virgin hole.”

“You’ve not been a virgin a day of your life,” Remus bit back, and for a moment he wondered if he’d gone too far, said something that was too close to home. But Sirius just raised his eyebrows playfully.

“Touché.”

Remus teased Sirius’s overworked opening with his dickhead, testing the give. He smeared white beads of precum into the red skin, could see it stain over the layer of see-through lube. Then he pushed, focusing on being slow over the roar of the wolf at the back of his head. Sirius whimpered, his breath hitching and his chest rising and falling desperately. Remus watched his inches push in, one after the next, slick red agitated flesh pressing into more of the same. He eased his body down onto Sirius, pressing his groin into Sirius’s, belly resting on the rucked-up skirt. He watched Sirius’s eyes, made sure he was alright, then pushed a couple of lubed-up fingers into Sirius’s panting mouth. Sirius moaned in apparent relief and began suckling, his eyes on Remus’s flying high. 

Remus couldn’t hold off the wolf any longer and began thrusting into Sirius’s arsehole. Remus’s hole. Remus growled, using one elbow for leverage as his hips jackhammered into Sirius, Sirius’s bent legs bouncing in the air, two fingers sloppily fucking Sirius’s mouth at the same pace. It was filthy and debasing and completely animal, and Remus’s head was mercifully blank for as long as it lasted. He ground down repeatedly when he began to come, roaring his pleasure into the pillow next to Sirius’s head, intimately aware of how wet and full Sirius’s hole became. Sirius continued to suck his fingers without much finesse.

Remus felt as if his head was marginally clearer now, less dull and dreamy, but he was still aroused, or at least the wolf was. He pulled out with a loud, slurping noise, mainly from Sirius’s arsehole but his lover, who apparently found it funny, tried to mimic the noise with his mouth as Remus pulled out his fingers. Remus growled threateningly, not sure why, but he didn’t have time to analyse. He needed to see.

He got in between Sirius’s legs and lifted him by his thighs, angling him so that as much seed as possible would stay inside. The wolf took over, not letting Remus feel embarrassed, and he watched intently as the red raw arsehole clenched, then spurted out a bit of come with a lewd noise. Remus growled and shifted his lover’s body into a better position, then pushed his finger into the hole. Sirius hissed with pain and Remus felt around more gently, felt the come that had painted Sirius’s insides. There was a lot, it was oozing around Remus’s finger, pushing out of his hole, and the wolf made a purring noise that made Sirius laugh. 

“You’ve bred me full, Remus, I’m quite sure of it.”

Remus blushed but he didn’t let his brain analyse it.

“Merlin, I can feel it inside. Huge load of your seed, Remus, I’m absolutely swimming with it. You’ve done a good job, bet it’ll take.”

Remus gave Sirius a scared look. Sirius looked like the cat who got the cream, in fact the makeup on his face made Remus think of how he looked after one or two of the more spectacular pranks they had pulled off in fifth year, when Sirius had been going through his glam rock phase. The words were so wrong spoken aloud, but the wolf, being the idiot it was, didn’t realize. 

“Bet you’ve put a big, healthy baby in here,” Sirius said quietly, eyes still gleaming with mirth and his hand stroking over his bare stomach. Remus looked, unsure of what to do with the weird mix of very human embarrassment and animal contentment. His finger was still playing around in the sloppy, abused mess that was Sirius’s arsehole. 

“Or is it puppies?” Sirius continued teasingly. “I’m going to carry your puppies, aren’t I, not your baby. Silly me. Silly bitch.”

Remus shuddered.

“Too much?”

“Can we do more?” Remus asked, avoiding the humiliating answer to that question.

“Sure. I’ve not even come, yet. You could be a good wolf daddy and get your bitch off.”

Remus growled, or probably the wolf did. He let go of Sirius’s hole and got off the bed, dragging Sirius up by his arms. 

“Going to put your bitch in her place?” Sirius said, and Remus manhandled him into the sitting room, pulling angrily at his clothes, then his hair. He sent a smug look at the windows. The curtains were open and Remus and the wolf both liked the idea of showing their bitch her place out in the open. 

“On the table,” Remus said, giving Sirius a last push and watching his lover climb onto the kitchen table, sending magazines flying to the floor. Sirius stopped on all fours in the middle, arse to Remus and breathing heavily. Remus spared the sight a content look before he forcefully pulled the skirt up over Sirius’s waist, exposing the wolf’s favourite sight for Remus and for the imagined audience outside the window. Sirius’s crack was wet with semen, globs leaking out of Sirius’s well-used hole and down over his balls. Sirius’s cock was hard between his legs, twitching between hanging down and rising up towards his stomach, but gloriously exposed for Remus. The trembling thighs had been marked so many times Remus had almost lost count, and there could be absolutely no doubt as to who this body belonged to. The wolf made that same purring noise again.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth,” Remus told him harshly, eyes still on his behind. 

“Yeah? Going to use my pretty little face, fuck my mouth the same way you fucked my arse? Fill me up from both ends?”

“Yeah.” 

Remus moved around the table, where Sirius’s face was at the same height as his. Sirius looked content and teasing, and Remus both felt an infinite amount of love for him, and a strong need to use him so hard he couldn’t smirk like that. 

“Going to put your used dick in my mouth?” Sirius asked. “Let me know what my own arsehole tastes like?”

“You’re such a dirty slut you’ll beg for a taste of it,” Remus said, and he said it with some conviction. Sirius’s eyes glittered.

“Please can I have your big fat cock? A treat for your good little dog. I want to taste my dirty arse on it, want to lick it clean for you.”

“You’re so dirty I don’t think sticking it in your mouth will help make it clean,” Remus told him, surprising them both with his audacity. Sirius looked well turned on and Remus didn’t blush as much as he thought he would. Sirius opened his mouth, his filthily skilled, erotic mouth, and licked his lips, face so very close to Remus. Remus almost kissed him, but then he spat instead, watched as the saliva hit Sirius’s upper lip. Sirius moaned in a very good way and stuck his tongue out to get it. Then he laid down, eyes still on Remus, eyes extremely aroused.

“Tell your slutty little bitch to roll over,” Sirius whispered, and Remus had to grab the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. 

“You’re so bad,” Remus said, although it came out strangled. “Be a good bitch and roll over.”

Sirius did, and suddenly his head was dangling from the table, upside down and with his mouth gaping open in a grin. Remus took in the sight, perverted and completely new, and he knew he would come in seconds. 

“Use me.”

Remus stepped forward, cock in hand, and he could see that Sirius was wanking off, skirt still rucked up around his middle, and his prick red and wet at the head. Remus took the back of Sirius’s head and pushed into his mouth. The angle was perfect, Remus barely let Sirius lick a little lube and come off his cock before he manoeuvred it down Sirius’s throat. It felt like a completely new mouth, what with it upside-down, and Sirius seemed to find it even easier than usual to deepthroat him like this. It would be rude not to take advantage, Remus told himself, and began thrusting. The gagging began, accompanied with the noise of his balls slapping into Sirius’s eye sockets. Remus could feel Sirius’s silky, perfect hair hitting his legs with every thrust, and as he looked down on his lover’s face he could see spit pouring over his cheeks and to his ears. It was perfection. Suddenly Sirius’s whole body convulsed, and Remus panicked for half a second before he pulled out. Sirius wasn’t choking, though, in fact he was coming, ropes of white painting his skirt and frothing over his hand. 

Remus watched in wonder, his own cock throbbing in his hand and dripping with obscene strands of rapidly cooling saliva. Sirius moaned pitifully, body occasionally spasming with the aftershocks of what must have been a very powerful orgasm. Remus had no idea how his lover could be wired like this.

He helped Sirius’s dangling head up, got him to lie flat on the table instead. His hands were full of silky hair, and his eyes roamed over his lover’s wrecked face. He was flushed with the blood that had run to his head and his skin was soaked in spit and snot and tears and wayward makeup, this was probably the closest to ugly Remus had ever seen him. It was incredibly sexy. He wiped some of the excess saliva into Sirius’s silky hair, then took Sirius’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. Sirius wanked him off with surprising strength and precision, considering the way he was still shaking and also the odd angle, but then Remus didn’t need much. His hand had found the nipple with the piercing, and he pulled on it to get more noises out of Sirius, which helped push him over the edge. He came over the inside of Sirius’s arm and over the table, and Sirius opened his mouth as if to swallow even though the amount of spunk that landed there must have been negligible. 

“You look so used,” Remus told him quietly. He was tired but his mind felt preciously clear, just like the previous times it was as if the wolf had now gone under for a nap which left Remus in charge of his own mind. Sirius rolled over onto his side, wincing a little and giving Remus a lovely view of his spent cock and his bitten thighs. He leant in to kiss Remus’s cock, and Remus shivered with oversensitivity, watched the messy and swollen lips wrap around his messy, swollen glans.

“I meant what I said, your lips are so dirty you won’t be able to clean anything with them,” Remus said, and Sirius’s bloodshot eyes crinkled with laughter. He kissed some more anyway, then bent down over the table, giving Remus a show of licking up come from their kitchen table. 

“Should we take a bath?” Remus asked when the table was marginally cleaner. It was hot in all its wrongness, even without the wolf in the front seat. 

“Yeah.” Sirius rasped the word out, for once it sounded as if his voice had truly been affected. Remus tried not to feel too smug about it. Instead he leaned in purposefully and kissed Sirius’s mouth. It was a filthy mouth, but it was all his and he decided he would never not want to kiss it.


End file.
